Conventionally, known flush toilets in which waste is discharged by flushing with flush water supplied from a flush water source have included those such as cited in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2007-314975), in which a rim spout port for spouting flush water into a bowl is disposed close to the front end of the bowl interior, or in Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2016-41880), in which a rim spout port is disposed at the back of a bowl interior.
Also known, as noted in Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 5592617), is a toilet in which a rim spout port is disposed at on the side and at a position midway along the front-rear direction inside a bowl, or the rear thereof, such that water is spouted toward the rear inside the bowl.
However in the conventional flush toilet in the above-described Patent Documents 1-3, the shape of the region around the rim spout port tends to become complex. This can therefore lead to a degradation in design characteristics, such as the perimeter of the rim spout portion being placed in shadow.
In particular, in the conventional flush toilet set forth in the above-described Patent Document 1, the front region in the bowl where the rim spout port is disposed has a complex shape. This raises the problem that the rim spout port comes into the view of a user seated on the toilet seat with somewhat spread apart legs, thereby reducing aesthetic appearance.
Also, in the conventional flush toilet set forth in the above-described Patent Documents 2 and 3, the rear region of the bowl where the rim spout port is disposed has a complex shape. It therefore comes into the field of view of a user standing in front of the toilet main unit or crouching, which raises the problem of degraded aesthetic appearance.
In addition, in the conventional flush toilet set forth in the above-described Patent Documents 1 through 3, if aesthetic appearance of the rim spout port surrounding shape is overemphasized, it becomes difficult to maintain the bowl flushing performance of the flush water spouted from the rim spout port. There has thus been a need to satisfy both flushing performance and aesthetic appearance.